1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a system and methods for detecting and identifying RNA sequences in biological organisms, and more particularly to a technique that uses nanotechnology to electrically detect and identify RNA, including but not limited to bacterial and viral coding and non-coding RNA sequences, without the necessity of using enzymatic amplification methods or fluorescent markers.
2. Description of Related Art
Rapid, efficient, and low cost detection and identification of an organism based on its nucleic acid is a challenge facing those who care for plant and animal health. Current technologies, such as quantitative polymerase chain reaction (q-PCR), rely on multiple assays and amplification methods to identify organisms based on collected nucleic acid. Traditional optical detection methods also require fluorescent markers. These multiple independent steps and tests increase the processing time and cost of detection and identification. There is a clear and evident need to develop new technologies that can quickly, efficiently, and inexpensively identify organisms using their nucleic acid, especially microorganisms associated with plants and humans, based on genetic markers.